De compras con Alice
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Ambientado después de amanecer. Ha pasado un año desde que Bella fue transformada... Todos los días vivía feliz junto a su marido y su hija... Pero había algo de lo cual nunca podía escapar: Alice.


**Valeria S. Centorbi**

**-------**

**One-shoot Twilight**

**Para concursar en: LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS!**

**"De compras…Con Alice"**

-------

**Summary:** (Después de Amanecer) – Ha pasado un año desde que Bella fue transformada… Todos los días vivía feliz junto a su marido y su hija… Pero había algo de lo cual nunca podía escapar: Alice.

-------

_En el exterior de la Biblioteca de Dartmouth, Hanov__er, New Hampshire – A la tarde…_

Amaba Dartmouth. Me parecía un lugar fantástico… Y no sólo porque aquí estuviera Edward, sino porque el lugar en sí era genial…

Las montañas, los bosques, todo era perfecto… Me sentía en mi propio cuento de hadas, aunque, claro… Dos vampiros como Edward y yo no encajamos exactamente en la definición de los personajes de cuentos típicos… Pero así nos veía yo misma.

Ya había pasado un año desde mi _transformación_. Había sido necesario buscar una excusa para marcharnos de Forks, ya que se empezaba a notar algo extraño con los Cullen. Había hablado, de todos modos, con Edward y Carlisle de la posibilidad de venir aquí. Estaba satisfecha con mi vida, pero creí que Dartmouth sería una buena forma de despistar a mi madre y a todos los demás.

Lo acordamos todo, y me despedí de Charlie. Él, Reneesme y yo nos estábamos tristes, pero sabía que esto era necesario, y los tres lo entendimos.

- Flash back On –

_-__ Cuídate, Bells. – Dijo mi padre. No quería hacer esto, sabía que él me echaría de menos y yo a él, también Reneesme lo echaría de menos… Pero, aunque no quisiera, tenía que hacerlo._

_- Sí, papá. Tú también cuídate. – Quería abrazarlo. De verdad quería. Pero, antes que pudiera acercarme, me entregó a mi hija, de la cual unas lagrimitas bajaban por sus mejillas._

_- Siempre lo hago. Cuídate, Nessie. – Reneesme asintió y se pegó a mi cuello. Estaba mucho más grande que el día de la batalla contra los Vulturis, pero a mi no me pesaba, y no tenía ganas de soltarla en este momento, como tampoco ella se separaba de mí así que la cosa estaba igual para las dos._

_- Sí, abuelito. – Sentí la presión de sus manitos en mi cuello y en mis hombros. Y dio vuelta la cabeza, acomodándose en mí, tratando de dormir._

_- Está cansada. Dile a Sue que no te permita acercarte a la cocina. – Trasladé mi peso y el de Reneesme a mi otra pierna, sabía que Charlie conocía algo de lo que éramos, pero no quería perder esa costumbre, para cuando tuviera que usarla realmente._

_- No necesitas recordármelo, si intento cocinar algo, tengo prohibido ver televisión. – Y se rió despreocupadamente. Sabía que aunque hiciera más ruido, ella no se despertaría, por lo que su risa resonó en el salón de la gran casa Cullen._

_- Adiós, Bells. – Me hizo un saludo con la mano y se fue por la puerta de entrada, hacia su vehículo de policía._

_Inmediatamente salió, Edward se posicionó a mi lado, y yo le entregué a nuestra hija. No podía dejarlo marchar así. _

_Por lo que salí al porche y lo llamé suavemente, pero lo suficiente para que me escuchara. Se giró y me miró confundido, esperando a que le diga qué sucedía._

_Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, al tiempo que susurraba unas palabras en su oído._

_-__ Te quiero papá, no lo olvides. – Y le di un beso suave en su mejilla. Era cierto, lo quería, demasiado. Y no iba a irme de su vida sin decírselo._

_- Yo también, nena. Y no te olvides de mí. Llama a tu viejo alguna vez. – Me acarició el pelo despacio y se metió adentro del coche._

_- Claro, papá. Adiós. – Los ojos me picaron, sabía que, si las lágrimas pudieran salir de mis ojos, ahora dorados, estaría llorando. Y estaría llorando mucho._

_- Adiós, Bells. – Puso en marcha el vehículo, y salió por el camino que lleva a la casa. _

_Cuando entré, lo primero que hice fue pedirle a Edward que me devolviera a Reneesme. Acosté a la nena, acomodándola en mi cuello y hombro, como a ella le gusta, y me pasé toda la noche caminando por el salón, acariciándole la espalda a ella. Lo hacía como si la estuviera consolando, pero en realidad sabía que me estaba tratando de consolar a mí misma._

- Flash back Off –

La brisa acariciaba mi pelo, meciéndolo suavemente, y trayendo el olor a bosque y tierra de las montañas. Era tan reconfortante… Como cuando lo sentía adherirse a mi cuerpo, en las partidas de caza, que armábamos siempre que podíamos. Por lo general, yo era la que ganaba, se me daba bien casi todo siendo vampira. Era como si hubiera nacido para esto, y seguramente estaba en lo correcto pensando eso, ya que no imaginaba mi vida sin Edward y, por lo tanto, sin ser lo que ahora soy.

Sentí el aroma suyo característico y me volteé, para encontrarme con el ángel más perfecto que vi en mi vida. Él se acercó, a paso normal, y me abrazó de forma posesiva. Yo le correspondí el abrazo.

- Edward, ¿qué sucede? – No era normal que me abrace de esta forma.

- Nada, todo está bien, Bella. – Se separó de mí y me tomó la mano.

- Es raro que me abraces así. – Empezamos a caminar despacio hasta el aparcamiento de coches.

- No sucede nada, amor. – Y tironeó más de mi mano.

Sabía que algo sucedía, pero como sabía que pronto me lo diría, me relajé y lo seguí. Ése había sido mi error…

¡Qué equivocada estuve en relajarme!

.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – Exclamé suavemente al tiempo que miraba por la ventanilla del auto.

- ¿No te gusta, mami? – Reneesme jugaba con mi pelo y miraba cada auto que pasaba a nuestra derecha. A ella la entusiasmaban más estas cosas que a mí, por eso estaba tranquila.

Me limité a guardar silencio, ya que a mi hija le gustaba cada instante que podía pasarlo conmigo, y no quería ponerla triste explicándole mi negación frente a esta actividad.

Había cosas que por más que me _transformara _no cambiaban nunca.

- Flash back On –

_¡Qué equivocada estuve en relajarme!_

_Al lado del Volvo de Edward, en el espacio que cuando llegamos a la mañana estaba vacío, se encontraba un reluciente Porsche amarillo__… Coche, que a veces, podía llegar a ser mi peor pesadilla…_

_Un remolino de pelos negros me abrazó fuertemente, haciéndome soltar la mano de mi marido, quien se alejó unos cuantos pasos. La abracé también. _

_-__ Hola, Alice. – Se separó de mí y me dio una mirada prolongada._

_- Hola, Bella. Sabía que estaba bien venir hoy. – Me tomó de los hombros y se giró a mirar a Edward, tornándose sus ojos con una mezcla de dulzura y amenaza. Sólo hacía esa mirada cuando de verdad quería conseguir algo._

_- ¿Por qué sabías eso, Alice? Y, ¿para qué viniste hoy? – Esta vez, me giré a mirarlo a él, esperando que sea quien me de una respuesta._

_- No necesitas mirarme así, Alice. Sabes que, estando ella de por medio, no voy a oponer resistencia. Así que váyanse. Eso sí, vamos a ver si consigues su permiso. – Y me soltó del agarre que mantenía mi "hermana", para reemplazarlo por sus brazos y sus labios sobre los míos. __Correspondí a su beso con energía, ya que adoraba cuando me besaba así. _

_Eso era otro punto a favor de ser vampira. No tenía que preocuparme del autocontrol que Edward se imponía a sí mismo. Podíamos besarnos y hacer todo lo que quisiéramos, sin temor a ser lastimada._

_Alice carraspeó molesta. Quería mi atención, y así justamente no la estaba consiguiendo. Cortesía de él, que lograba nublarme los sentidos, con mucha más intensidad que antes._

_-__ Edward, ya basta. Bella, escúchame. – Se acercó a la puerta del acompañante de su Porsche y la abrió, apartándose un poco. No quería entrar, por lo que me separé de mi marido, a punto de darle mi negativa a subir, cuando algo me sorprendió…_

_Ahí, bajando del coche, estaba Reneesme… La pequeña se acercó corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros y se abrazó a mi pierna._

_-__ ¡Mami! – Me separé un poco de Edward, y la alcé, pegándola a mi cuerpo y dándole suaves besos en su mejilla._

_- ¡Reneesme! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Nunca solía ir a buscarnos a Dartmouth, es más, nunca le interesó conocer la universidad._

_En vez de hablar, como le estábamos enseñando que hiciera, acercó su manita a mi cuello, mostrándome cuando Alice la conducía al coche y le proponía ir a buscarme para salir de compras. Mi expresión se contrajo, una vez que dejó de mostrarme las imágenes. _

_Antes de poder decir algo, mi hija me interrumpió._

_-__ ¿Vendrás, verdad? – Cruel, Alice… Desde el Porsche, ella miraba con regocijo, esperando mi respuesta afirmativa. Sabía que no me podía negar cuando Reneesme me lo pedía…_

_- Sí, ¿vendrás, Bella? – Todavía me lo preguntaba, como cerciorándose que no haga nada para negarme…_

_- Adiós, Edward. – Suspiré de forma cansina, y comencé a caminar despacio hasta el coche de mi "querida hermana"._

_Cuando Alice quería, podía ser el demonio mismo. Y no quería pelearme con ella, más tarde, cuando mi bebé durmiera, podría reprocharle algo…_

- Flash back Off –

Así era como había acabado aquí. Frente a la puerta del local más prestigioso de New Hampshire… El lugar favorito para comprar de Alice.

Aparcó el coche y se bajó, esperándonos. Bajé despacio, acomodando mejor a Reneesme, y preparándome mentalmente para esto.

- Bella, aunque lo retrases todo lo que puedas, no podrás hacer que se acabe más rápido… Es más, lo postergas tanto, que te va a resultar más interminable. – Tenía razón. Odiaba cuando los demás tenían razón en algo que no quería admitirlo…

- Ya voy, Alice… Ya voy. – Apuré el paso. Tenía que acabar con esto ya…

.-.-.-.-.

Para mi felicidad, al atardecer estábamos despidiéndonos de Alice, que nos había ayudado a Reneesme y a mí a bajar las bolsas y llevarlas hasta el departamento en el cual vivíamos Edward, nuestra hija y yo.

Como esperaba, hubo que tirar ropa vieja, tanto mía como de Reneesme, ya que todo lo que mi "hermana" nos compró abarcaba un armario entero, más o menos.

Cuando mi hija estuvo dormida en su cama, con Edward acompañamos a Alice a la puerta, que ya se estaba colocando el abrigo y agarrando su bolso.

- Recuerden que Esme quiere verlos. Ya los está extrañando. – Me dio un beso y abrazó a mi marido. Bajé a abrirle y en la entrada del edificio le di otro beso.

- Alice, gracias por lo de hoy, Reneesme se lo pasó bien. – No sabía qué decirle… Así que volví a abrazarla.

- No me agradezcas nada, ni por ti ni por ella. Y no olvides de usar hoy lo que te compré. – Susurró en mi oído… Las dos sabíamos a qué se refería…

- No lo olvidaré. Cuídate. Saludos a Jasper. ¿Rose y Emmett siguen de caza? – Recordaba que a ellos en particular les gustaba cazar juntos.

- Sí, esta vez se fueron bien lejos. No sé a dónde. ¿Y Jacob? – Me miró preocupada.

Es cierto, cuando decidimos venir aquí, Jake insistió acompañarnos. Al ser Alfa de una manada, se lo prohibí automáticamente, pero negociando, decidimos que podía venir a vernos cuando quisiera, sin quedarse demasiado tiempo.

- Viene en tres meses. Se siente desolado sin ella. – En sus llamadas sólo pedía hablar con Reneesme… Me costaba soportarlo, pero Edward estaba ahí para consolarme, y eso me tranquilizaba.

- Claro, lo entiendo. Bueno, cuídate, Bella. – Me hizo un saludo con la mano, y salió por la puerta. Le correspondí el gesto y cerré con llave.

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, a esta hora todos estaban adentro de sus pisos y no salían por nada.

Desde los escalones de la planta donde vivíamos nosotros, pude escucharlo. Estaba tocando el piano… Toda la emoción que siento al verlo, se removió en mí… Entré en un segundo y pasé el trecho que nos separaba, hasta sentarme a su lado en el banco del piano, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Suavemente, la melodía que estaba tocando, se transformo en mi canción. Adoraba cuando comenzaba a tocarla… Por lo que empecé a darle pequeños besos en su hombro, subiendo por su cuello y frenándome ahí.

Terminó la canción y se giró para besarme. Sus labios presionando los míos, como cuando era humana, me parecían insulsos. Ahora que había conocido los verdaderos besos que Edward podía darme, todos los anteriores perdían sentido.

Me separé de él y lo miré, insatisfecha, ocasionando que su risa musical escape de su boca. Me abrazó y besó mi pelo.

- Eres increíble. – No sabía a qué se refería…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Levanté la vista y centré mis ojos en los suyos, de un dorado intenso.

- No te asusta combatir contra una legión de vampiros, ni la muerte, pero cuando se trata de salir de compras con Alice, puedes hacer cualquier cosa para correr o esconderte. Eres increíble. – Y besó de nuevo mi cabeza.

Había cosas que por más que me _transformara _nunca cambiaban, una de ellas era, sin duda, ir de compras con Alice…

Me reí y volví a besarlo… De pronto, nuestro beso suave y casto, aumentó de intensidad, iba a quitarle su camisa, pero recordé algo, así que me separé despacio de él y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Su cara reflejaba confusión.

- Ya lo verás… Te espero en la habitación en dos minutos. – Y fui a la nuestro cuarto, a buscar el conjunto que Alice y yo habíamos comprado.

Esta iba a ser una noche interminable, como tantas otras que formarán parte de nuestro futuro… Porque ahora nada puede separarnos… Porque tenemos nuestro amor para toda la eternidad…

-..-.-


End file.
